A Pen Pal full of Secrets
by xXsunset.melodyXx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been pen pals for 2 years now. They know what each other look like, so when Amu transfers into his class. It's just one more secret after another.
1. First day! Full of surprises

**Miyu: First Fan Fic! Gotta do my best!**

**Ikuto: Whoever wants to read must be SERIOUSLY sick**

**Miyu: *pulls on Ikuto's ears* come again Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: OWW!!!! LET GO YPU STUPID WOMAN!!!!!**

**Miyu: *pulls harder on Ikuto's ear* I can make this Tadamu...**

**Ikuto: *sighs* OK, OWW!!!! OK I give, OWW!!!!**

**Miyu: *lets go of Ikuto's ear* good cat**

**Amu: *deadly aura* what do you mean make this Tadamu? Isn't it already?**

**Miyu: *sweat drop* umm... No... It's... Umm... Amuto...**

**Amu: *deadly aura grows* more Amuto?**

**Miyu: Y-y-y-yes**

**Ikuto: *whispers to Miyu: You better start running***

**Miyu: *whispers back: I'm on it* *starts back away***

**Amu: More Amuto? I hate Amuto...**

**Miyu: *runs like the wind***

**Amu: MIYU GET BACK HERE!!!!!! *runs after***

**Ikuto: *sweat drop* Miyu doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto, Kukai- 16**

**Utau-15**

**Amu, Saaya, Rima, Nagihiko-14**

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh... Stupid first day of school..."

A midnight blue haired teen with amethyst eyes lazily drew out his hand to shut up his stupid alarm clock

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Where is that stupid thing?"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"This thing is really starting to piss me off..."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"OK that's it!"

The teen threw off the covers of his bed, grabbed the alarm clock to throw it at the wall but something stopped him

A framed photo behind the alarm clock and a piece of paper sticking on the brown wooden frame on his bed side table

The photo was of his pen pal he had been talking to for 2 years now. She had light pink hair that had two white 'X' shaped clips in her side bang. Her hair was a bit wet due to the snow that had melted on her head on a snowy winter morning. She had honey-golden eyes that were sparkling under the winter sun. A white turtle neck shirt covered by a creamed coloured coat with fluffy, white outlines that looked very warm and soft

**(A/N: What Amu looks like is on my profile)**

The teen couldn't help but smile looking at the photo

She looked so happy

He picked up the letter and re-read it

_Dear Ikuto,_

_The next time your friend Kukai asked you a really stupid question, just ignore him or tell him to look on the internet. I was really happy to receive your letter! I couldn't wait to see what you look like. It's so weird. We've been writing letters to each other for 2 years now, and we haven't the slightest clue what we look like until now! And I might add that you look rather handsome! ... You just blush a little didn't you? Laughs. I'm sorry I'm teasing you again, that normally your job. Anyway, my picture's in the envelope. I'm not very pretty. But that's just what I think. Write back soon._

_~Amu~_

Ikuto placed the letter back on his bedside table

He only got this letter yesterday but he has read it over 20 times now

He started writing to Amu in his last year of middle school

His teacher had paired them up with one other student he had toughed in Kyoto

Ikuto fortunately got paired up with Amu

And they've been writing ever since

Even though Ikuto's knows what she looks like, he would still like to meet her in person

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I placed the letter back down on the table

I sigh

_I really wish I could meet you in person...Amu..._

I sigh again and get out of the bed

"Another stupid first day of school..." I mumble

I grab my uniform from the closet

**(A/N: What he normally wears in the anime)**

"Ikuto! Kukai-san is here!" I hear Mum yell from downstairs

"I'm coming!"

"Morning Kukai." I say on the last step

"Morning Tsukiyomi!"

"Let's go."

"Ikuto at least have some breakfast first!"

I sigh, "Fine." I say grabbing a piece of toast

"Bye Mum!" Waving to her halfway out the door

"Have fun!"

"Yeah right..." I say when she was out of hearing range

"Don't worry Tsukiyomi! First day is ALWAYS the best day!"

"Why are you so loud so early in the morning? And what's so great about first day? Just a bunch of fan girls squealing and new squealing fan girls."

A black limo drives past. The windows were really dark so you couldn't see who was inside

"See that could be a new fan girl in that limo." I say pointing to the limo as it drove past

"But having fan girls is fun!"

"KYAA!!!! IT'S IKUTO-SAMA AND KUKAI-SAMA!!!!"

"I hope I'm in their class this year!"

"HO! HOHOHO!!! Keep dreaming! I shall be in Ikuto-kun and Kukai-sama class!"

I shudder

_Saaya Yamabaki..._

"Ikuto-kun!"

"What do you want Yamabaki-san?"

"Please call me Saaya Ikuto-kun!"

"Whatever..."

"Isn't it destiny that we're in the same class?"

"Right..." I say rolling my eyes

_Buuuurrrrriiiinnngggg!_

"See you in class Ikuto-kun!" Saaya said skipping of to class

A crowd of people were running to homeroom

I thought I saw a flash of pink

I shake my head

_There's no way_

**~Unknown P.O.V. ~**

"Almost there Mistress," my limo driver told me

"Thank-you very much."

_I wonder how their doing back home... Micchi and Jin can't hold Kazune for long_

I sigh

I look out the window

I see a flash of blue

I giggle

_Ikuto's going to be so surprised!_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

"_Achoo_!"

_Somebody's talking about me..._

"Good morning class!" our homeroom teacher, Nikaido-sensei

"I have the roll and the morning OWW!!!"

_THUMP!!!_

I sweat drop along with everyone else

_He tripped again..._

"Nikaido-sensei you OK?" a random girl asks

"I'm fine! I'm used to falling now. Anyway class I have some news for you!" He told us hopping up

"What could it be?"

"I wonder what it is."

Whispers were flying around the classroom

"We have a new girl transferring into our homeroom."

_Great another fan girl..._

I don't pay attention and look out the window

"Please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san."

"OK."

_Just great..._

I hear footsteps coming towards me

I sigh

The footsteps stop

"Glad I could finally meet you, Ikuto."

"YOU JUST MET IKUTO-KUN SO WHY ARE YOU CALLING YOU HIM IKUTO?!?!" I hear Saaya yell from her seat

"Yeah who told you to..."

I turn around and my eyes meet with a similar pair of honey-golden

"Amu?"

She smiles sweetly

"That's right! Ikuto!"

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

**Miyu: I don't own Micchi, Kazune and Jin, their all from another anime called Kamichama Karin**

**Ikuto: If their form another anime, why don't you make this a crossover?**

**Miyu: If I make it a crossover not many people will read it!**

**Ikuto: Oh. Hey Miyu, where's Amu?**

**Miyu: Over their *points to Amu puffing in the corner* she got tired form running**

**Amu: Damn *puff puff* Miyu *puff puff***

**Ikuto: *sweat drop* **

**Miyu: You know you could take advantage of Amu right now**

**Ikuto: Huh?**

**Miyu: She's too tired to fight back**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Oh Amu! *runs toward her**

**Miyu: Please review! Now I'm gonna get out of here before these to do something that might scar me for life *leaves***

**Ikuto: *smirks wider* looks like were alone **_**Amu**_

**Amu: AHH!!!!!**


	2. Amu!

**Miyu: In this chapter ---**

**Ikuto: *pokes Miyu with a stick***

**Miyu: Like I was saying in this ---**

**Ikuto: *keeps poking Miyu with a stick***

**Miyu: *angry vein pops up* Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Yeah? *continues poking Miyu with a stick***

**Miyu: *more angry veins pop up* please stop doing that or else ---**

**Ikuto: Or else what? *starts poking Miyu with two sticks***

**Amu: *starts reading a magazine* this could take a while. Miyu doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto, Kukai- 16**

**Utau-15**

**Amu, Saaya, Rima, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Tadase, Lulu,-14**

**Yaya, Kairi- 13 **

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

_~*Recap*~_

_I turn around and my eyes meet with a similar pair of honey-golden_

"_Amu?"_

_She smiles sweetly _

"_That's right! Ikuto!"_

_~*End of Recap*~_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

This is a dream

Amu, my pen pal is standing right in front of me

In person!

She was beautiful

She was wearing the school uniform but added some of her goth-punk style to it

She left her navy blue blazer left open, showing her white shirt with the dark red tie loosely around her neck. She decorated her blazer with multiple different colour badges along with some matching bangles on her wrist. She was wearing the plaided dark blue and red but had a checker black and white belt around her waist with some white chains hanging also hanging from her waist. Lastly she had black and red striped socks with red and white Converse

**(A/N: Her uniform's on my profile. Amu's hair is the same as Amulet Diamond or Dia whatever it is)**

"Huh? Himamori-san you know Tsukiyomi-san?" Nikaido asked. I could see Amu eyebrow twitch

"It's _Hina_mori Nikaido-sensei." Amu said through her teeth with her eyebrow still twitching

"Hinamori-san!" Yamabaki interrupted, "How do YOU know Ikuto-kun?"

"Curiosity killed the cat. Did you know that? But then again with someone with a brain size of a peanut is most likely not." Amu told her sitting down

"How DARE you!!!" Saaya said staring with electricity coming out from her eyes along with her group of followers

"Aren't you scared Hinamori-san?!?" Asked one of her followers

"Scared of what?"

"Aren't you scared that Saaya-sama going to ruin your reputation?"

"Why would I be scared if she did that? It's not like she has a reputation anyway."

"... YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" Yamabaki-san said and started charging at her

"Please calm down Yamabaka-san!" Nikaido yelled

It was dead silent for a few seconds

Everyone was trying to hold their laughter, including me

But we were failing

Big time

**(Miyu:**** For anyone that doesn't know. 'Baka' is the Japanese word for idiot ****Amu:**** Yama**_**baka**_**-san nice! ****Miyu:**** I know! I've always wanted to use that!)**

"DAMN IT!!!!!" Yamabaki-san screamed and ran out of the classroom

"Saaya-sama please! Wait for us!" Her group yelled going after her

_~*Time skip- Lunch*~_

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

_Buuuurrrrriiiinnngggg!_

Finally! Lunch!

I grabbed my books and pencil case and headed to my locker, which was luckily just down the hall

_OK... This locker combo is... 5...6...9...7. There!_

My locker door swang open and it knocked someone's books over as they were going past

"Oh sorry!" I helped pick up his or her books

"Here you go." I said looking at the person

It was a girl, really cute too

She had dirt blond hair that went past her waist with a black hair band with a black bow in the middle. Her eyes were honey-golden like mine but hers was darker. She was wearing the school sweater but it was too big for her so it went past her hands a bit. She was wearing the dark blue and red skirt with really high white socks and black shoes

**(A/N: Just think about how Rima wears her uniform in the anime but with a different colour skirt)**

"Thanks..." She said with no emotion

I sweat drop

"Amu!" I hear a husky voice say behind me

I turn around

"Ikuto!? How'd you find me?"

"Natural instincts. Now you have some explaining to do!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction he just came from

"Wait a minute."

We both turn around

"Oh Mashiro didn't see you there behind Amu." Ikuto told her

"Whatever. New girl, how do you know Tsukiyomi? He never talks to new girls." She explained plainly and with still no emotion

"I'll explain everything! Later Mashiro!" Ikuto told her dragging me somewhere

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere..."

We walked up a few flights of stairs until we reached the roof

"Amu... We need to talk..." Ikuto said in a serious tone

"Of why I'm here in Toyko? And why I didn't tell you that I was gonna transfer into you class?"

"YES! ... Did you read my mind?"

I laugh, "No, I didn't. Wish I could though!"

He smiles, "OK spill. Why are you here Amu?"

I put on a fake sad face, "Ikuto's mean... He doesn't want me here."

"That is so fake Amu. I can tell."

I fix my face. "Fine, I'll tell you why I'm here... But one condition."

"What would that be?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow

"... Can we have lunch first? I'm starving!" I say using my sparkly attack

"I'm weak to this..." He said backing away

"Please Ikuto!" I say with my sparky attack growing

He sighs, "Fine..."

"Yay!"

_~*Time skip- After eating*~_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

"OK so let me get this straight. You moved from America because you wanted to meet me in person?" I ask Amu after I finished off the last on my bento

"Yep! I wanted to surprise you! You got a problem with that?" She said taking the last bite from her rice ball

"Nope. Not at all. You sure surprised me though."

She started laugh, "Who wouldn't be?"

I smile

Amu is the only person in the world that can make me smile. A true smile, not my famous smirk. Even if it was only her writing on paper

"Ikuto?"

"What's wrong Amu?"

"Didn't you say to Mashiro-san that you'd explain everything later?"

"Crap I forgot!" I say hopping up and grabbing Amu's hand and running off

"Sheesh... You're forgetful Ikuto."

"Shut up."

I burst through cafeteria doors and I heard a million fan girl squeals

"KYAA!!!! IKUTO-SAMA!!!!" a group of girls squealed as I walked past

"Hi girls." I say smirking my famous smirk

"Ahh!!!" They all faint

"I'm guessing that happens a lot..." Amu said from behind me, I could tell she was sweat dropping

I smile

"Oi! Tsukiyomi! Over here!" Kukai yelled across the room waving his arm like a loon

But that was normal for him

"Oh, you're that new girl." Mashiro said when she saw Amu

"I have a name you know."

"I know. Amu Hinamori, third year of middle school division like me. You lived in America for 5 years with a reputation of 'Cool and Spicy'. Your mother is a magazine writer while you father is an ace photographer. You have a little sister named Ami. And have a freakishly weird relationship with your cousin Natsume Hyuuga. Also you're the lead mhmmmm"

Amu had her hand over Mashiro's mouth

"That piece of info you don't need to know!"

Everyone in the group raises an eyebrow

"Anyway Amu. I'd like you to meet the Populars or Pops for short."

"Rima Mashiro is the person you have your hand covering her mouth."

Amu jerked her hand away from Mashiro's mouth

"Sorry about that."

"..."

Everyone sweat dropped

"Kukai Soma was the one waving like a loon."

"Nice too meet you Hinamori!"

"Yaya Yuiki is the one eating the bag of candy."

"Nice to meet you Amu-chii! Want one?" Yuiki asked holding out a strawberry shaped candy wrapped in some clear paper wrapper

"No thank-you Yuiki-san."

"Call me Yaya, Amu-chii!"

"The girly looking boy is Tadase Hotori."

"HEY! Nice too meet you Hinamori-san."

"The curly blond one is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto."

"Pleasure to meet you Hinamori-san."

"The one wearing the glasses is Kai---"

"Kairi Sanjou, I know."

I looked at her surprised

"Umm moving on. The twins Nadeshiko and Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan."

"..."

"Imoto?"

**(Miyu: Imoto means little sis) **

"Umm. Nice to meet you Amu-chan."

"And lastly my sister, Utau."

"Glad I could finally meet you Amu! Ikuto talks so much about you!"

"Huh?" Everyone in the group but me and Amu say

I sigh, "Take a seat it's gonna be a long story."

_~*Time skip- After explaining*~_

"EHHH!!!! HIANMORI'S IS THE PAL YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT TSUKIYOMI!?!?!" Kukai shouted

Everyone sweat dropped

He basically shouted it to everyone in the cafeteria

I sigh, "Amu what class do you have next?" I ask ignoring Kukai

"Umm gym I think. Why?"

I smirk, "Looks like we'll be together." I say leaning closer to her face

She sighs and karate chops my head, "Don't push your luck Ikuto."

"Ow."I say rubbing my head

"I have that class too," Mashiro said

"Us too. Neh Imoto?"

"Uhh, yeah!"

"Class Prez and me as well!"

"Class Prez?"

"Kairi-tan has a character of a Class Prez!"

"Oh."

_Buuuurrrrriiiinnngggg!_

"See you guys later!" Utau said hopping up

"Bye!"

_~*Time skip- To the sports field*~_

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Promise you can keep my secret?"

"Cross my heart Amu-chan," Nadeshiko said drawing a cross with her pointer over her heart

"I promise Amu." Rima said, smiling first time

"I promise I won't tell my sister you're here Hinamori-san." Kairi said pushing up his glasses

I sigh out of relief

"Thank-you so much!" I say giving a bow

"See you on the track Amu-chan!"

"Bye Amu."

"See you again Hinamori-san

"See you guys later!"

_I got those three to keep quiet. Now I just have to make such Ikuto doesn't find out_

The coach blows the whistle

"OK! Everyone line up!"

As I was walking over I heard

"KYAA!!!! IT'S IKUTO-SAMA!!!!!"

I look over at the track

Ikuto was running and was coming first

I was amazed of how fast he was

But not as fast as me, you get a lot of training when you're being---

"Amu Hinamori? Your turn to run!"

"Coming Sensei!"

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I finished running 100m

"Amu Hinamori? You turn to run!"

"Coming Sensei!"

I look back at the starting line when I reached back at the benches

I see Yamabaki, all four of her group and Amu

"HOHOHO!!! Hinamori-san be prepared to eat my DUST! I am the fastest runner in the WHOLE middle school division!"

"Also the most stupid in the whole middle school division." Amu shot back

"YOU LITTLE ---"

The whistle blows

"Alright girls! On you mark! Get set!"

_BANG!!!_

The all 6 girls start running

Amu already in first place

She looked like she was putting no effort at all

But Yamabaki looked like her life was depended on this

"GO AMU-CHAN!!!!!" I hear Nagi's little sis shout

Amu passed over the finish line before anyone else made it halfway

"Wow! Hinamori-san! You should think about joining the running team!"

"I'll think about it."

_~*Time skip- Last class of the day*~_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

Great the last class of the day...

Math

My worst subject

I open the door only to hear

"KYAA!!!! IKUTO-SAMA!!!!"

"Hi girls." I say and smirk

"Ahh!!!" They all faint

"OK class! Settle down!"

I took my seat near the back window

"We have a new student joining our junior maths class."

_No way can't be- - -_

"Please welcome Amu Hinamori."

"Nice to meet cha."

"Cool and Spicy!"

I sighed

_So this is the outer character she was talking about_

"Hinamori-san is here in the junior's math because she is too advanced to be in the middle school math group."

The room was filled with 'Ooos' and 'Ahhs'

"Please sit next to Tsukiyomi-san."

"Whatever."

"Cool and Spicy!"

"OK class please settle down! We'll be starting our unit of---"

I scribbled down piece of paper and passed it to Amu

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

_I did it again! _

I reached my desk next to Ikuto

I hear something land on my desk

I see a scrunched up piece of paper

_So that's you outer character you were talking about?_

I look over to Ikuto

He was 'pretending' to pay attention

I scribbled on the paper

_I did it again T.T I started freaking out and it came out_

I passed it back it Ikuto

He read it and looked up

He was giving me an I-feel-sorry-for-you look

I sighed and started at the board

I was so soaked up in my thoughts I didn't even notice the loud footsteps coming toward the classroom

**~Ikuto's P.O.V ~**

Everyone but Amu was looking out the door

The loud footsteps were coming closer

The door slammed open and reviled 5 people

One was a light blond boy with pale blue eyes. Pale white skin and wearing a plain black cape and pants with black shoes. He was grabbing on to a chain of people and he was looking much stressed

The next person was a light brown haired boy with one purple eye and another sky blue eye. He was wearing a white sweater and black pants and shoes

The last guy was a model looking guy. He had black hair and hazel eyes. Wearing a black hoddie jacket that was unzipped showing he had a black singlet and a skull chain with a pair of sunglasses hanging around his neck. He was wearing ripped, faded denim jeans and white sneakers

There were two girls

One was a light brown girl with wavy hair the was let out and with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket and a ruffled, black skirt with white, heeled, ankle boots

The other girl had ocean blue eyes and mid-back, black hair with a pair of light pink glasses in it. She had a hot pick scarf around her neck. A white tank top with silver and black stripes going across it with a silver belt around her waist. Black, plain shorts and black knee high, lace socks and a pair of pink heels that weren't very high

**(A/N: Outfits are on profile. And the last one was an OC character...)**

"YOU!!!!!" The blond one shouted and pointed to Amu

"Oh Kazune." Amu answered

"DON'T 'KAZUNE' ME!!!!!" he said stomping to her seat and going face to face to her

He looked scary and Amu looked bored

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE SEACHED FOR YOU!?!?!?"

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Whatever."

"Sorry sempai. We couldn't hold him up for very long." The girl with light brown haired told Amu

"We're really sorry Amu." The dark blue eyed apologised along with the other two boys

"That's OK, Yua, Miyu, Jin, Micchi. It's OK"

"COME ON!!!! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!!!" he said grabbing Amu's hand

"I can walk myself you know."

"Whatever." He said letting go of her hand

She was walking behind him but when he walked out of the door she slammed it shut

Amu started running toward me

"Hope you don't mind Ikuto!?" She ask/said jumping on my desk and pushing open the window

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!"

Then Amu did something crazy

SHE JUMPED OUT OF THE FRICKIN WINDOW!!!!!!

But landed perfectly on her feet

"See ya Kazune!" She said before running off again

"Damn it..."

Kazune said before running out the door

"I guess we'll have to go too." Said the dark blued eyed girl said

"Wait!" I hear a familiar voice

_Why is Yamabaki here!?!?! Is she stalking me?_

"Why were you good looking people looking for Hinamori-san?" Yamabaki asked

"Don't you know?" Asked the different haired eyed boy

The other three paled

"Amu-chan's the lead singer of Doki Doki."

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

**Miyu: Cliffy!**

**Ikuto: AMU'S THE LEAD SINGER OF WHAT!?!?!?!**

**Miyu: Doki Doki. It's not that hard to read**

**Ikuto: WHATEVER!!!!!**

**Amu: You put yourself in the story**

**Miyu: Yep!**

**Amu: ^.^ You got Yua in there too**

**Miyu: Yua is 13 years old and I'm 14!**

**Ikuto: But you only ---**

**Miyu: DON'T SAY IDIOT!!!!!!! **

**Amu: *sighs* Please review. Miyu forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but she will only update when she has 3+ reviews**

**Miyu: And I'll like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my last chapter!**


	3. Bye Everyone

**Miyu: That you to everyone the reviewed!**

**Amu: Yes! Thank-you!**

**Miyu: OK PEOPLE!!!! I LIKE TO MAKE IT VERY CLEAR!!!!! Micchi, Kazune and Jin are from another anime called Kamichama Karin**

**Ikuto: I can't believe people are reading this**

**Miyu: *starts crying* WAHH!!!!!**

**Amu: LOOK WHAT YOU DID IKUTO!!! *points to Miyu* **

**Ikuto: OK! I'm sorry Miyu**

**Miyu: *stops crying* apologize accepted!**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL!!!! WERE THOSE FAKE TEARS!?!?!**

**Miyu: *claps* dummy smarter that he looks!**

**Ikuto: WHO ARE YO CALLIN DUMMY?!?!!?**

**Miyu: You**

**Amu: *sighs* Miyu doesn't own Shugo Chara or Micchi, Kazune or Jin**

_**~A Pen Pal Full of Secrets~**_

_~*Recap*~_

_"Why were you good looking people looking for Hinamori-san?" Yamabaki asked_

_"Don't you know?" Asked the different haired eyed boy_

_The other three paled_

_"Amu-chan's the lead singer of Doki Doki."_

_~*End of Recap*~_

**~Miyu's P.O.V. ~**

I slapped my face

Jin had the I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look on his face

And Yua just sighed

"Micchi, you're an idiot," I say

"What?" Micchi asked giving me a what-did-I-do look

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!!" I hear a bitchy voice say

We turned to look at who said it

There was a girl with curly dark red hair, emerald green eyes. She was wearing the blazer and the skirt was WAY too short

"What?" I snap

"Prove that Hinamori-san a LEAD SINGER?!"

"Need proof?" Michi asks

"Yes."

"Here proof!" Michi said holding this month's issue of 'Pretty Magazine'

On the cover was me, Yua and Amu. Amu was in the middle, Yua on her left and me on her right. We were all making a heart with our hands

**(A/N: There doing 'Open Heart')**

On the cover it said, 'We caught up with the girls from Doki Doki after their concert!'

"That doesn't prove anything! Anyone could have done that on the computer!" red head exclaimed

I was starting to get pissed

"Need more proof?" I ask harshly through my teeth

"Yes I do!"

I pulled out a DVD from my pocket

"This is us at our last concert. Play it." I say passing it to the teacher

"Umm, OK," she said placing it in the CD drive in her laptop and the image coming out of the projector

It showed a dark stage with shadows of three people

The music started and it showed Yua, Amu and me in matching outfits

It was a light pink T-shirt with some outlines of hearts printed all over, black shorts with a sliver, chain belt with a star. And plain black boot reaching just below the knee

We each had a something different in our hair. I had a back hair band with a light pink bow. Yua had a flower sort of thing and Amu had her hair in a side ponytail with a light pink hair tie

**(A/N: The song they were singing is on profile. Amu's Airi the one that has a side pony tail. Yua's Akari the one with the flower thing and Miyu's Miyabi the one with bow. I suggest you watch it now)**

After the video everyone seemed to have an 'O' mouth

**~Ikuto's P.O.V ~**

I had so many emotions running through me

Surprised, betrayed

Surprised, because who wouldn't be surprised to find out your best friend was a famous singer

And betrayed because I can't believe Amu didn't trust me

_~*Time skip – Home Time*~_

I was out the gates when I saw pink

Surely enough I thought of Amu. How many people have pink hair?

She was getting into a limo

I was about to call her but I think it was Kazune walked up to her

I walked quietly over to there and hid behind a tree

"Do you know how much danger you're putting Tsukiyomi in too?"

'_Danger?'_

"I know. All I wanted to do was meet him. Now I'll be going back."

"Good. You have to report to the Director and Gozen by the way."

"I know," she said before hopping into the limo and driving off

'_Gozen? Director?'_

"Ikuto nya," I hear a voice say from my pocket

An egg appeared in front of me and out popped a cat-like boy

"Ikuto nya. There's something weird about that Amu girl nya."

"Strange? How so, Yoru?"

"She just has a feeling of more than one Shugo chara that's all nya."

I thought for a while

"Let's go home, Yoru."

"OK nya."

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

I was thinking about the words the Kazune told me before

"_Do you know how much danger you're putting Tsukiyomi in too?"_

I sigh

'_I know how much danger I putting him, and all for my selfish reasons...'_

I sigh and look out of the window

I see everyone in the Pops but Ikuto

They were all laughing and having fun

I smile sadly

_His_ words rang in my head

'_Making friends is a danger. It would only be putting them into trouble. We're different, it can't be helped'_

I don't want to put them into danger

Its better if they were happy and if _him_ and I are the only ones suffering

"YAYA!!! YOU'RE POSITION IS ALL WRONG!!!!!"

"Rima-tan SCARY!!!!!"

Everyone but Yaya and Rima were laughing

I smile sadly again, "Bye everyone."

The driver drove to a building that had a sign say 'Easter' in front

"We're here Hinamori-sama."

"Thank-you," I look through my bag

'_Where is it?'_

Then I find it

A light blue mask. It was a pale blue mask that covered my whole face. It was decorated with white snowflakes going in a one diagonal line from the top left hand corner going down

I slip on the mask and head out

I see a boy standing on the bottom of the stairs

He had dark red, almost black hair. His whole face was covered by a brown cat mask. He was wearing a black jacket and plaided red shorts and black boots

"Black cat," I say walking past him

"Billiard. Gozen wants to talk to you, about our next mission" he told me

"I know."

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

**Miyu: That was REALLY short**

**Ikuto: Damn straight it is!**

**Miyu: But meh! I'll make up for it in the next chapter**

**Amu: You uploaded two in one day, wow**

**Miyu: Oh the black cat I don't own either! **

**Amu: You seem to be taking A LOT of people from other animes**

**Miyu: Hehehe**

**Ikuto: Cheater, can't make up your own characters**

**Miyu: I never asked for your option**

***Ikuto and Miyu start glaring at each other***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Please review...**

**Airi (my Shugo chara): Miyu has some stories she going to write, please tell her which one sounds more interesting. The one-shot? The story? Or both?**

_**~My Strawberry~**_

**Ikuto has been gone for 5 years, and in those 5 years he has become a well-known violinist. So when he's taking a break from it all, nothing but relaxing and sleeping. So what happens when a Strawberry is added to the list?**

**(Story)**

_**~The Playbook~**_

**The playbook is every scam, con, hustle, hoodwink, gambit, flim flam, stagem and bam boozel that Ikuto uses to get girls. So when he tells his 3 best friends about. Things get a little messy. **

**(One-shot)**

**Please vote! One-shot, story, or both**


	4. How they Control us

**Miyu: OK so my last chapter SUCKED!!!!**

**Ikuto: Finally! Admitting your own work SUCKS!!!!**

**Miyu: ... Done having you moment?**

**Ikuto: Nope!**

**Miyu: *pulls out a rubber hammer and starts hitting Ikuto on the head***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Miyu doesn't own Shugo Chara, Kamichama Karin OR Gakuen Alice and ANY of the songs used**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto, Kukai, Micchi- 16**

**Amu, Black Cat (Natsume), Miyu, Kazune, Jin- 14**

**Yua- 13**

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~ **_

_~*Recap*~_

"_Black cat," I say walking past him_

"_Billiard. Gozen wants to talk to you, about our next mission" he told me_

"_I know."_

_~*End of Recap*~_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

Something was off about that group, Doki Doki

"I'm home!" I shout

"Welcome back Ikuto! If you're hungry there's some food in the fridge!" mother shouts from the kitchen

"OK."

I go up the stairs and into my room

I turn on my laptop

I type in Google, Doki Doki

**(A/N: I don't own!)**

Hmm, over 800 000 found

I click on 'Doki Doki Live concert'

**(My Boy- Buono)**

_Kimi no nayami kizukazuso warukatta kamo, __  
__zenbu uchiakenakute Mochiron iikara ne__  
__kurai kao shitetara kurai koto WO yobu__  
__omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo__  
__Ride On!___

_Sou janakute kounan dato iitakute mo__  
__ienai kimi WO ne__shitteru__  
__itsuka kitto gururi kawaru toki ga kuru yo__  
__ima ga sono toki!___

_Umarete kite Omedeto- nante iwaretai janai?__  
__Kyou no kaze Ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!__  
__Ikasareteru manma Ni ugoiterutte kanji mo__  
__kimi no suki Ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!__  
__Subete WA kimi no tame Ni arutte__  
__koto Nara dounano?_

_MY BOY!_

My eyes widen. On the lines of 'My Boy' they pulled out a lot X eggs __

_Uwasa kiitari shitari sou saretari shite__  
__nayami bukeki seishun Sugoshiteru wake desu__  
__Moteru Motenai sou sore ga mondai ka na?__  
__Aitsu Sugo ude nandatte iwaretai no?__  
__Come on!___

_Sugo ude Ni WA Sugo ude no kodoku ga aru__  
__kimi yuku michi de WA__nai desho?__  
__Tetsunagitai hito ga doko ka matteiru yo__  
__hora ne, sugu soko!___

_Umarete kite Omedeto- sore de juubun deshou?__  
__Kyou no kaze WA kyou shika fuitenai Kara!__  
__Dejitaru Na yo no naka dakara ukkari shichau__  
__honto no jibun sukkari wasurechattari__  
__subete WA kimi no tame Ni arutte__  
__koto Nara dousuru?_

_MY BOY!_

Same as last time! They pulled out X eggs when they sang 'My Boy'__

_Umarete kite Omedeto- nante iwaretai janai?__  
__Kyou no kaze Ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne!__  
__Ikasareteru manma Ni ugoiterutte kanji mo__  
__kimi no suki Ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!__  
__Subete WA kimi no tame Ni arutte__  
__koto Nara dounano?_

_MY BOY!_

I close my laptop

I lean back on the chair and soaking it in

'_So Amu's the bad guy, huh?'_

I pull out my phone and dial a number

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"I think I've found the source of the X eggs."

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

I'm walking down the hall to the Directors office

I knock softly

"Come in Billiard."

I open the door, only to see a back of a chair

"What's our next mission?" I ask closing the door behind me

"I like you and the others to collect more X eggs."

"What! We all ready collected tons at our last concert!"

It was silent for a while, but I could tell he was smirking

"Now, now. Wouldn't want anything to happen to Ami. Now would you?"

I tighten my fists

'_Damn it'_

"Fine. When is it?"

He spins around the chair so he was facing me

"Tomorrow night."

"Understood."

I walk out of his office and pull out my phone

I texted Miyu saying

_New mission, 2morrow night, getting more eggs_

"You have to collect more eggs huh?" I hear a voice say beside me

I take off my mask, "Suppose so. What's your mission Natsume?"

**(A/N: This is Natsume from Gakuen Alice, I though he be good as Amu cousin because of his red hair)**

I turn my head to him

He took of his cat mask, reviling his face, "The usual, garbage cleaning for Nikaido."

"See you tomorrow night," I say before walking off

**~Yua's P.O.V. ~**

'_Tree, tree, pole, tree, boring'_

I was staring at every single thing that went past limo's window

_Beep!_

I look towards Miyu

She flipped open her pale blue phone

"What is it?"

"Looks like we've got a new mission," she said closing her phone

I sigh

"Haven't we collected enough already?"

"It can't be helped. We promised to Amu and Natsume that we'd help her save their little sisters."

I smile sadly remembering what happened

_~*Flash Back- 4 years ago*~_

_Amu, Natsume, Ami, Aoi, Miyu, Ruka and me we're eating some ice-cream in Amu's backyard_

"_WHCHA SAY CHIBI!?!?!" Amu shouted at Natsume_

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL CALLIN ME CHIBI?!?! IT WAS ONLY BY A CENTIMETRE MONSTER!!!!" Natsume shot back_

"_DON'T CALL ME MONSTER!!!! CHIBI!!!!"_

"_There fighting again..." I say taking a spoon full of the raspberry ice-cream_

"_It can't be helped. And besides it's free entertainment," Miyu pointed out putting a spoon full of her rainbow ice-cream_

"_That true Miyu-chan!" Aoi, Natsume little sister said popping a strawberry in her mouth_

"_Onee-chan twugh!" Ami claimed with sparkles in her eyes_

"_It's 'tough' Ami, not 'twugh'," Miyu told her grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping the vanilla ice-cream from her mouth _

"_She's only three Miyu, who cares if she doesn't pronounce it right," Ruka told her licking the last of his chocolate cone_

"_THAT'S IT!!!! YOUR ON CHIBI!!!!!" _

_Everyone turn their head only to see Amu and Natsume having a glaring contest_

_We all sweat drop but Ami, who probably didn't understand what was going on_

_Then a crash was heard_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!?" Amu's mother asked someone_

"_We want the children to work for us. They hold great power," a male voice told her_

"_NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!! NATSUME, AOI, AMU AND AMI SHOULD BE FREE!!!"_

_Click_

"_Don't make me do this. Oi! Get the kids!"_

_A man in a black suit and sunglasses appeared_

_He grabbed Amu and Natsume and out a cloth over their noses, which knocked them out cold_

_He smirked, "You two could come in handy," he said grabbing Ami and Aoi and doing the same thing to them_

"_Hey! What do should we do about the other kids!?"_

_I gulp_

_Along with Ruka and Miyu_

_We hug each other tightly_

_Another man appeared in the same things and holding a gun that was pointing at Amu and Ami's mother_

"_Keep them. Gozen told us to keep every kid."_

_He put the cloth over our noses_

_I started to get sleepy_

_It went black but the last things I heard was_

"_NO!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!"_

_BANG!_

_~*End of Flash back*~_

I shiver at the memory

Easter kidnapped Ami and Aoi, that's how they have control over Amu and Natsume

I sigh again

"What's wrong Yua?"

I turn to Miyu having a very worried look on her face

"Nothing really," I say turning back to the window

'_We have to save Aoi and Ami... We have too'_

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

**Miyu: ANOTHER short chapter... I'm really sorry guys**

**Ikuto: Damn straight it's short**

**Miyu: YOU SAID THAT LAST CHAPTER**

**Ikuto: Oh well**

_**INTAANETTO KYUUPITTO**__**  
**__**WA**__**・**__**TA**__**・**__**SHI INTAANETTO KYUUPITTO**__**  
**__**koi no UIRUSU WO sekai Ni makichirasu WA**_

**Miyu: *picks up phone* hello? Miyu speaking**

**Amu: Nice ringtone, what song is it?**

**Miyu: Internet Cupid by Buono! ... I wasn't talking to you!!! Idiot!**

**Ikuto: Someone other than me is being called idiot by her**

**Miyu: RIKU!!!!!!! PHONE!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: *covers ears* she's loud!**

**Ikuto: *covering ears* I HAVE SENSITIVE CAT EARS!!!!! **

**Miyu: Sorry guys... RIKU PHONE!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: Who the hell is this Riku?**

**Miyu: My twin brother... RIKU PHO---**

**Riku: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!!**

**Amu and Ikuto: O.O **_**'There the same'**_

**Riku: Who is it Miyu?**

**Miyu: *smirks* your girlfriend *nudges Riku side***

**Riku: *blushes* ANNA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!! *snatched phone from Miyu***

**Miyu: *laughs* teasing him is so much fun, now I know why you tease Amu, Ikuto**

**Ikuto: See teasing people is fun. But only I can tease my little strawberry *smirks***

**Amu: *blushes* I AM NOT YOUR STRAWBERRY!!!!**

**Miyu: Please Review, and in the next chapter I will announce if I'm gonna write **_**My Strawberry **_**or **_**The Playbook**_** or both. So please VOTE!!!**

_**~My Strawberry~**_

**Ikuto has been gone for 5 years, and in those 5 years he has become a well-known violinist. So when he's taking a break from it all, nothing but relaxing and sleeping. So what happens when a Strawberry is added to the list?**

_**~The Playbook~**_

**The playbook is every scam, con, hustle, hoodwink, gambit, flim flam, stagem and bam boozel that Ikuto uses to get girls. So when he tells his best friends about. Things can get a little messy. **


	5. Sorry Ikuto

**Miyu: I HAVE THE RESULTS FOR WHICH STORY I'M WRITING!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Man you're loud...**

**Miyu: *grabs mega phone* IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?**

**Ikuto: DAMN IT WOMAN!!!! I HAVE ****SENSITIVE**** CAT EARS!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: *sweat drop* umm, Miyu?**

**Miyu: *stops yelling into the mega phone* yes Amu?**

**Amu: Which story are you gonna write?**

**Miyu: Oh yeah!**

**Amu: *sweat drop* you forgot?**

**Miyu: *grabs mega phone again* OK I SHALL BE WRITING... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

***drum roll***

**Amu and Ikuto: *looking around* **_**'Where is the drum roll coming from?'**_

***drum roll ends***

**Miyu: *still holding the mega phone* THE PLAYBOOK!!!!!!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO VOTED!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *covering ears* man you are loud...**

**Miyu: I KNOW I AM!!!!! AMU DISCLAIMER PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**Amu: *covers ears* you're are loud, Miyu doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Miyu: WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu and Ikuto: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!**

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

_~*Recap*~_

"_What's wrong Yua?"_

_I turn to Miyu having a very worried look on her face_

"_Nothing really," I say turning back to the window_

'_We have to save Aoi and Ami... We have too'_

_~*End of Recap*~_

**~Amu's P.O.V ~**

I lock the door to my house

'_Papa needs his sleep'_

I put on my yellow and red roller blades and skated off to school

"Amu-chan! Why can't you just character change with me?" a cheerful voice said from the box attached to my belt

"Because Ran, the last time I character changed with you to go to school, you flew my into a tree," I replied plainly

Ran's head pop out from the box, "I said I was sorry..."

"Well that's how Ran is," a cool voice replied. A blue character popped out from the box, "Totally 100% careless."

"Well... AMU DOESN'T NEED A CHARACTER LIKE YOU MIKI!!!!" Ran shot back

"WHAT YOU SAY!?!?" Miki asked and puffed her cheeks

"It's so early," a yellow character pops out from the box

"I know Dia."

"WHAT CHA SAY MIKI!?!?!?!"

"CHEER LEADING IS POINTLESS!!!!!"

"Calm down you too desu!" A blond chara pop her head out of the box

"You guys should listen to Suu. Now get back into the box," I say pushing all four of them in

"Did you do your math homework Tsukiyomi?"

I look on the other side of the path; I see Ikuto and Kukai walking to school

I ignore them and skated ahead

_Beep!_

I stop and pull my pink phone from my pocket

_One message from: Miyu_

I knew what this was about

I flip open my phone

_MB is a go_

'_So we're doing it huh?'_

"MB nya?" I hear behind me

I look around, nothing there

'_Must be my imagination'_

I skate ahead to school

**~Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

"Did you do your math homework Tsukiyomi?" Kukai asked

"Yeah, does half count?" I replied

"HAHAHA!!!! Funny Tsukiyomi," Kukai laugh and whacking me on the back

"Ikuto nya," Yoru whispered from behind my ear

"What is it Yoru?"

"Amu nya," I see his paw pointing to the other side of the road

I look yo see Amu looking at her phone

"Yoru go see what she's looking at."

"OK NYA!!!"

He flies over and mumbles something

Amu looks around, Yoru flies quickly to me

"So what was it about?"

"Something about MB nya."

"MB?" Kukai and I ask at the same time

"Well whatever that is, it has nothing to do with us."

_~*Time skip- Morning Homeroom*~_

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

'_Another confession turned down'_

"OK Hinamori-sama," he walks away with his head down

"A confession?" a husky voice asks from behind me

"Morning Ikuto," I say turning around to face him

He smirked, but his face then became very serious

'_He must have found out'_

I sigh, "I'm your enemy. You shouldn't be talking to me," I say turning away from him

"... Why Amu? Why do you have to be the bad guy?"

'_For Ami's sake'_

"None of your concern," I say before heading off to homeroom

'_Sorry Ikuto, I really am'_

_**~A Pen Pal full of Secrets~**_

**Miyu: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Damn ---**

**Miyu: DON'T YOU DEAR SAY **_**'DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS'**_**!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: *sweat drop* you're chapter's seem to be getting shorter and shorter**

**Miyu: I know... Stupid Mr Walker giving me so much homework... Making me forget what to write**

**Amu: Mr Walker?**

**Miyu: Yeah my math teacher**

**Ikuto: You're dead if he catches you saying his name on here**

**Miyu: Ikuto I highly dough that a teacher is going to read Fan fiction. And if Mr Walker DID I'd be dead before you could say cheese pickle**

**Amu: Cheese pickle?**

**Miyu: Don't ask... Please Review, and tell me what you guys think. Too many OCs? Horrible job? Great job? Please do tell**


End file.
